A matter of honor
by Agneta Steam
Summary: Many times I endured defeat in their hands, beating me with the right card at the exact moment; ending the best strategies of the best duelist in the world: me. It wasn't going to happen again, I wasn't going to allow it. No one else was going to laugh at me again because of him. For their faults.


**A matter of honor.**

It wasn't going to happen again, I wasn't going to allow it. No one else was going to laugh at me again because of him. For their faults. They wouldn't humiliate me in public anymore, in front of more than a thousand people, maybe ten thousand. In front of millions. Facing the entire planet. In front of the worst duelists in the world.

Many times I endured defeat in their hands, beating me with the right card at the exact moment; ending the best strategies of the best duelist in the world: me.

Right now it's half-past eleven, the eve of the last duel of their lives. They will lose, but I'll grant them the privilege of being the only one who knows their defeats, of being the only one who knows that they died as losers.

The murderer who is going to eliminate them is inside the house. I deduce that he is the best-paid assassin. He will be. He's in the back of the game store, in the last room of the place, three of its victims. In the bathroom. He had to enter through the window so that no one would find out.

He still can't go out, not until they enter the kitchen. It is the best way to finish them. Then he will flee through the bathroom, it is the perfect plan.

Finally, he can take revenge.

Someone is entering. Our killer has no choice but to hide in the bathtub until the intruder leaves. It won't be for long, nobody takes so long in the bathroom. Only women and when they are about to date someone. It is not the case. Their birthdays' guests have long left their homes to get here.

He hears a female voice say:

"My hair is horrible."

He knows that voice. It is not the most timely voice. She is the chestnut haired girl, the preacher of friendship; her speeches touch the religious.

It can't be Wasn't she interested in the dwarf and company? Yes, she was. This complicated things. If her hair is bad, and she is on the birthday of a person she is trying to impress, she will not leave the bathroom until she is perfect...

Perfect? Impossible! She is a disaster by the operation can not be delayed much. What would happen if his victims appear in the kitchen without him being able to leave? His plan would fall apart and all because of that girl.

No. He can't allow that. If she is an obstacle in his way, he will get around it. He has to get rid of Tea... He has to eliminate her.

He grabs one of the shampoo bottles next to the bathtub, open it and stretches his arm out of the curtain. Then he dumps some contents on the floor and returns the container to its usual place. Now he just has to make the prey fall into the trap. He opens the hot water tap a little to make some noise. He waits 5 minutes and then he repeats the action.

She pulls back the curtain slowly. He remains hidden aside. And suddenly he looks out causing the friendly girl to panic, steps back, slips and hit the back of the head against the sink. He gets out of the tub and verifies that she is dead.

There is a nice bloodstain on the edge of the sink and a sweet crimson puddle on the floor. He smiles, now there will be no more obstacles.

"Tea?" someone asks from outside.

Things get worse. She can't answer to claim that everything is fine ... Damn! That girl had never done anything good for me, well-deserved she had her death.

He breaks the light bulb and moves the body, leaving the path of entry clear. If she didn't answer, the outside person would worry and go into the bathroom.

He goes back into the tub after taking a razor from the medicine cabinet. He hears the door open.

"Tea? What's going on? Oh, no!"

He moves the curtain and sees the brown-haired boy trying to revive her. Another idiot who gets in his way. Now, seeing that her friend has no vital signs, he would run to the room to tell everyone ... and they would find out.

No, I can't allow that.

He leaves the bathtub and without making any noise he approaches the stones in my path. One of them turns around but has no time to say anything because he slices his throat.

Done. Now there will be no more complications. It was time to get to the point, this cannot be postponed anymore.

He goes to the kitchen and enters the cupboard. He can't be seen, at least until it is certain that there will be no more witnesses.

"There is another bathroom to the left down that hall." They say. Damned voices. One, but two behind the appearance.

Just a moment. There is someone else there. Someone who will go to the bathroom. So ... are they alone? It's the moment.

"I'll go for something to drink."

It's the loser. How long has it been? Wouldn't he go to the bathroom?

It's the only thing that stands between the idiots and him. How long more? Little, he will pay for being a hindrance.

He sees through the crack that Wheeler opens the refrigerator and pulls out a birthday cake. Then he takes two dishes and places them on the counter next to the cake.

He looks to his side and grabs a jar that contains flour. He leaves the cupboard trying not to make noise and slowly approaches the boy who is on his back. Standing in front of Wheeler he uncovers the container. The sound causes the blond to turn around. Wrong. He throws the bottle on his face and sticks the knife in his own hand in his throat.

Yugi: your time has come.

He walks towards the living room. The TV is on and captures the attention of both. It is a perfect time. But first: my honor.

"Yugi" I say.

They turn around and look at me impressed. Then they say:

"Kaiba, you came" with a smile. "I knew you considered me a friend too."

What? They are crazy.

"I brought you a birthday present" I say as I approach.

He doesn't understand, not until he sees me take out the gun. A bullet in the throat? It is my best option.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" It's the other damn impostor.

To hell with the duel. I can no longer endure a second more their existence. What the fuck I care about my honor? I have money. And they will have the death they don't deserve, but death at last.

"I'll give you peace," and I pointed at their throat.

"Seto, no!"

I turn around. It is Mokuba.

I shot.


End file.
